


A Conversation.

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Series: Blood and Fangs [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Discussions about death and loss of humanity, Gen, I nearly cried writing this., Same with Therese, Spoilers for Cyrus' Chapter 3, Vampire!Cyrus Albright, Vampires, Yes I decided to continue this AU, Yvon is mentioned but doesn't get any dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: After making sure Therese is alright, Cyrus goes and thinks.Alfyn joins him, and they talk about Cyrus' fears.





	A Conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue the Vampire!Cyrus AU because well I really wanted more Vampire!Cyrus? Initially, I was planning to do something slightly lighthearted and explain the traits Octopathian Vampires have....
> 
> And then this happened. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it.

Cyrus waited until Therese wasn't present before he  _broke._

His mind kept thinking about Yvon, his former boss, withering and thrashing about in pain, as his body twisted and contorted until it became something barely human, his last shreads of humanity cast into the far reaches of hell in pursuit of power. Cyrus felt  _sick_ , as he remembered that Yvon had used blood magic in order to achieve this.

At some point, Cyrus found himself slumped against a wall in a quiet alley. His slid down the wall until he was sitting down, with his hands wrapped around his legs, as he began to cry. 

"You alright, Prof?" Cyrus looked up, and saw Alfyn looking at him, his eyes full of concern and worry. Cyrus sighed, as Alfyn continued softly, "D'ya need any blood?"

"I fed yesterday. I do not feel the urge to consume any more blood for the time being." Cyrus muttered, looking at the ground with a forlorn look on his face, "I was just thinking about Headmaster Yvon... and the nature of the blood magic that he used prior to our battle."

"Oh?" Alfyn said quietly, sitting down on the floor next to Cyrus, "Do you want to talk 'bout it?"

Cyrus nodded, falling quiet for a few seconds as he tried to find the right words. Eventually he found them as he mumbled, "I cannot help but imagine that I could have ended up the same way Yvon did. That if you had not rescued me when you did... I fear that I could have been a monster like him."

"Nah, you're a good guy, Prof." Alfyn said reassuringly, gently rubbing Cyrus' back, "You wouldn't be a monster like Yvon."

"I cannot claim that." Cyrus muttered, his voice devoid of emotion, "We do not know much about blood magic, and as far as I know I am the only living individual who has been a victim of blood magic. I do not know if, at some point down the line, I too will lose my humanity and become nothing more than a monster that needs to be killed."

"Prof, you-!" Alfyn began to object, but Cyrus continued, "I do not want that to happen obviously, but I cannot  _guarantee_ that I will retain my humanity in the long run. If I do begin to lose my humanity, I would rather die as myself than live as a monster."

With that, the two of them fell silent, unsure as to what to say next. Alfyn knew what Cyrus was going to ask him to do, but he didn't want to put it into words. Cyrus, on the other hand, just kept on imagining Yvon's transformation over and over and over again except it was happening to  _him_ before he was driven to kill his close friends in a bloodthirsty rage.

"So, ya want me to kill you if...?" Alfyn was the one who eventually broke the silence, asking the question he was afraid to ask. Cyrus nodded with a sigh, avoiding eye contact as he just stared into space. Alfyn continued weakly, "Alright, Prof. But only if I have to."

Cyrus gave Alfyn a ghost of a smile, his fangs barely visible, as he muttered, "Thank you, Alfyn. I am just  _terrified_ right now of what I..."

"I know, Prof." Alfyn interrupted quietly, as he stood up, "But you ain't alone. We're gonna help you through this, ok?" Alfyn wordlessly offered Cyrus an outstretched hand, with the intention of helping Cyrus in standing up.

Cyrus took it.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I clarify that in this AU Cyrus will not go evil but Cyrus himself does not know that? Honestly it would be an interesting fic, but I could not write it as it would be emotionally painful.


End file.
